Let It Die
by NikChik-11
Summary: Alvin's new girlfriend Trisha is about to learn a serious lesson. Once she pushes him to the limit, he writes a song for her. And a jealous Brittany finally gets what she wants. oneshot AlvinxBritt AlvinxOC


**I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR THE CHIPETTES. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Let It Die**_

_For every love that dies, a new one is born._

_Wow, she's so hot. She looks like someone who could use a boyfriend. As in, the 'number one boyfriend', Alvin Seville._ Alvin thought to himself, as he watched Trisha—one of the hottest girls in the school—walk right past him. She was tall, blonde, had perfect curves, and better yet—she was a chipmunk just like him. She was a fairly new student, and had already become captain of the cheerleading squad—something that made Brittany extremely jealous—and she was running for student body president.

Alvin followed her down the hall, walking up beside her.

"Hey, you're new here, right?" He asked.

She looked over at him and gave him a flirty look. "Maybe. And are you the famous Alvin Seville?"

"Maybe." He replied back, smiling slyly. "You a fan?"

She laughed softly. "Of course. Who wouldn't be?"

He laughed too. "So, got any plans for this Saturday?"

"Nope. But I might be able to arrange some." She replied flirtatiously.

"Great, so how about a movie?"

She smiled. "Sounds great. Pick me up at eight." And with that she walked away.

_Score!_ Alvin thought happily, turning around to head the in the other direction. He failed to notice Brittany standing a ways away, looking brokenhearted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hated him. She absolutely _hated _Alvin Seville. And Trisha Lockhart. She almost wanted to go strangle both of them. _How could Alvin like her?_ Brittany thought angrily as she walked down the hall. She passed Jeanette at her locker, and didn't say anything.

Jeanette noticed the look on her face and ran to catch up with her.

"Brittany, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brittany replied bitterly, storming off, leaving Jeanette standing in the middle of the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Right on time,_ Alvin thought as he looked down at his watch. He rang the doorbell to Trisha's house, and waited for a few seconds.

Finally, the door opened, revealing a tall man in a suit.

"We don't want any cookies," He said quickly, shutting the door in Alvin's face.

Alvin frowned, and rang the doorbell again. The same man answered the door again.

"Can you not hear? I told you, we don't want any—"

"I'm not selling cookies," Alvin interrupted. "I have a date with Trisha."

The man looked down at him coldly. "Oh, so you're the young man who's dating my daughter."

Alvin laughed somewhat nervously. "Uh… Yeah. Ever heard of Alvin and The Chipmunks?"

Trisha's father sneered. "I don't listen to that rubbish."

"Oh," Alvin replied, his face falling.

They stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes, sinking in the uncomfortable silence.

"So…. Um, is Trisha ready yet?" Alvin asked finally.

The older man rolled his eyes. "She will be down shortly. You may stand out here until then."

And with that, he shut the door, leaving Alvin standing alone on the threshold once again. Alvin blinked, and sighed. _Oh well, she's worth it._ He thought, sitting down on the small porch steps. He sat there for awhile, humming quietly to himself. He looked down at his watch after awhile, and saw that it was already 8:45.

_Wow,_ He thought. _She_ _takes longer to get ready than Brittany._ After a few minutes, the door slowly opened to reveal Trisha in a denim mini skirt, and a blue midriff. Alvin stood, his mouth hanging open slightly as he looked at her.

"Wow, you look… You look…"

He gulped, not able to finish his sentence. She examined him, a sneer painted on her face.

"Is that what you're wearing?"

He looked down at himself, starting to get a little self-conscious of his red polo shirt and dark denim jeans.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"Nothing, come on, you're going to make us late." She said, pulling him towards the sidewalk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had to admit, Trisha was a little annoying. All the way to the theater, she complained. Mainly about having to walk there, and how he hadn't brought her flowers. _Oh well,_ _Nobody's perfect._ Alvin thought to himself.

After that, it had been wonderful. Well, the parts he remembered. As soon as the movie had started, he and Trisha had started making out. They were now walking up her driveway, holding hands. He stopped at her porch steps, kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled, and slipped inside without another word. He smiled too, and started towards his house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brittany, it's your turn." Simon said, handing her the dice.

She took them, juggled them in her hands for a second, and threw them onto the 'Sorry' board. At first, she hadn't wanted to come to the Chipmunk's house, but she had to admit, she was having fun. Just like the good old days. Minus Alvin.

"Ha! Seven!" She moved seven places and bumped into another game piece. "Sorry, Theodore!"

"It's okay, Brittany." Theodore replied.

"No, Theodore. 'Sorry' is what you say when you bump somebody." Simon explained.

"Oh," Theodore said, scratching his head confusedly. Just then, the door opened, and Alvin strutted in, a dazed look on his face.

"Hi Alvin! Wanna play 'Sorry'?" Eleanor asked.

He ignored her, and continued towards the stairs.

"Hey! Alvin, don't ignore people like that, it's rude." Simon said.

"Huh?" Alvin said, turning around and noticing Eleanor staring at him. "Oh, no thanks, Eleanor."

"Oh… Okay, then."

"So how was your date?" Theodore asked him.

He smiled. "It was awesome. I can't wait for another one. Trisha's so awesome, and pretty, and she's an awesome kisser…"

Suddenly, Brittany stood up and stormed to the door, slamming it on her way out.

They flinched, then looked back at Alvin.

He shrugged. "What'd I say?"

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged looks, then started getting up. "I think we better go, now. Thanks for having us over, guys."

"It was nothing," Simon replied, starting to pick up the game pieces. Theodore walked the girls to the door, and waved to them as they made their way to their house. As soon as the door closed, Simon rounded on his brother.

"How could you do that?"

"What?" Alvin asked innocently.

"Just start talking about another girl while Brittany's right—"

Alvin stopped him. "Brittany and I have nothing. We never will. Got it?"

"But…"

"But nothing, there is nothing between us. And Brittany needs to understand that."

And with that, Alvin went upstairs, leaving Simon and Theodore by themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brittany, are you okay?" Eleanor asked her older sister, after finding her sitting on her bed, staring at a picture of Alvin.

Brittany sniffled. "No,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay… Well if you do, then—"

"How can Alvin possibly like her?! What's wrong with me? He doesn't deserve that cheer-squad-wanna-be _slut_ as a girlfriend!" Brittany exclaimed, cutting her sister off.

Jeanette walked into the room, just as she was saying all of this. She sat down next to Eleanor, giving Brittany a concerned look.

"Brittany, you need to calm down. Why don't you just talk to Alvin?"

Brittany scoffed. "Yeah, and say what? 'Oh Alvin! I've had a crush on you for forever and I love you! Break up with Trisha and go out with me!' Yeah right…"

Eleanor smiled softly. "Well, what if you just wait? I mean, Alvin's had a lot of girlfriends… That's just who he is. I'm sure he has feelings for you. Even if he doesn't realize it yet."

Brittany smirked. "Alvin? _Feelings_? Yeah, sure Ellie… I think you're losing it."

Jeanette shook her head. "No, Brittany. Eleanor's right. Alvin does like you, he just doesn't show it."

Brittany sighed. "Why are boys so complicated?"

Eleanor smiled. "It's just the way they were made, I guess."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week of school passed excruciatingly slow. Alvin learned a lot of things about Trisha. Like how she flirts with every guy she passes, and how bossy she is, and how mean she is towards everyone. Including him.

Alvin sighed as he followed her to the lunchroom, as she once again walked ahead of him, as if he were a stalker or something.

He came in to find that she was flirting with a guy from the basketball team. The guy left with a piece of paper, which he knew only too well had her phone number on it. Trisha patted the spot next to her, and gave Alvin a flirty look.

"Come on, Allen. Sit right here."

Alvin obeyed, and slumped down next to her, propping his head up with his hand. "It's Alvin." He muttered for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"What?" She asked.

He sighed, leaning back to glare at her. "Alvin! My name is Alvin! How can you possibly keep forgetting that?"

She rolled her eyes, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Alvin, Allen, Aaron… They all start with A, does it honestly matter which one I call you?"

Alvin blinked, giving her a 'you are so stupid' look. He got up, and started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? I told you to sit beside me!" Trisha called to him angrily.

"I need some fresh air!" Alvin yelled. "And I'm pretty sure you won't even miss me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, getting up and following him.

"You can't even remember my name, Trisha! What kind of girlfriend can't remember her boyfriend's name?"

She scoffed. "You're still whining about that?"

He frowned. "Trisha, what is wrong with you? This relationship is not going to work out if you keep flirting with every guy you pass in the hallway, or if you don't—"

She held up a finger, silencing him. "Whoa, whoa… Sweetheart, this is _not_ my fault, so don't even start trying to blame me. If you don't try hard enough to keep me yours, then it's your own fault."

Alvin sighed loudly in exasperation, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

"That's more like it," She said, leaning over and kissing him. He cringed, not liking it as much as he had on their first date.

"See you tonight, Avery." She said, turning around and heading back towards her table.

He scowled. "It's ALVIN!" And with that, he turned around and stormed outside the double doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin sighed as he sat down on the pavement, thinking about how badly Trisha was treating him, and then he found himself strangely thinking about—Brittany.

He shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind. He suddenly got an idea. He smiled slyly as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write furiously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany hummed quietly to herself as she began getting ready for their concert that night. It was at the nearby stadium, and they had to be there an hour or two early to practice. The Chipmunks were going to be performing too, so since they had to be there at the same time, they decided to ride together in Miss Miller's car.

She sighed as she began brushing her hair, wondering if Alvin had invited Trisha. She started putting on her makeup, and thought of the first few dates her and Alvin had shared. They apparently meant nothing to him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You fellas ready to go?" Dave asked Simon and Theodore. They nodded, and Dave frowned. "Where's Alvin?"

"I'm coming!" Alvin yelled, running down the stairs. He thrust a piece of paper at Dave, waiting somewhat impatiently for him to read it.

"What is this?" Dave asked, scanning over the paper.

"It's a song I wrote this afternoon at school. Dave, we have to play it at the concert! It's really important!" Alvin said, getting down on his knees and holding up his hands pleadingly.

Dave looked surprised. "Oh, well… Okay. If practice goes well, maybe you fellas can sing it."

"Thank you, Dave! You're the best!" Alvin said, jumping up and heading out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 6 teenagers, plus Dave and Miss Miller, climbed into Miss Miller's oversized Mini Van, and headed to the stadium. Eleanor and Theodore talked most of the ride, while Jeanette and Simon both had their noses buried in books. Brittney and Alvin both had window seats, and were staring aimlessly out the window.

"So, Alvin, did you invite your girlfriend?" Dave asked his middle son.

"No." Alvin replied bitterly. "But she's coming anyways."

Brittany looked over at him curiously, then caught Eleanor's eye. Eleanor merely smiled, turning her attention back to Theodore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The concert was going great. Brittany sang her heart out, having a sudden change in spirit. The boys came out on stage, and began to set up.

Alvin looked out at the crowd, and spotted Trisha on the front row, directly in front of the stage. He went up to the microphone, and smiled at the crowd.

"Are you guys ready to _rock?!_" He yelled, throwing up his fist for emphases. The crowd screamed. Once they died back down, Alvin cleared his throat.

"I wrote this song for my girlfriend, and I hope she likes it." He smirked when he saw her smile and look around like she was royalty or something. Theodore counted them off on the drums, and Simon began to play the guitar as Alvin started singing;

_We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive_

_In the beginning you  
You blame me but_

He sneered when he saw her face fall, replaced by embarrassment and anger.

_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't wanna hear it anymore_

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore_

We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't wanna hear it anymore

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore_

He got down on his knees, leaning over to where he was face-to-face with Trisha. She glared at him, and he returned her scowl as he continued to sing;

_You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try_

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, fellas! You were great tonight! Nice song, Alvin." Dave congratulated them as they made their way backstage.

"You wrote that?" Brittany asked him.

"Well, yeah…" He replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You're still talking to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought you'd still be mad because of—"

He stopped mid-sentence when they heard a sudden cry of fury, and Trisha lunge through the back door. A couple of guards were chasing her, but she paid no attention. She ran up to Alvin and slapped him—hard—across the face. He touched the spot that she'd hit, glaring at her.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" She screamed. "That was so embarrassing! Why did you right a song about our fight?!"

"It's not about our fight, Trisha! It's about the way you've been treating me!" Alvin shouted back.

"Boo hoo! It's all about you, isn't it? You're just a low down piece of scum, you're lucky I don't… Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" She screeched as the body guards picked her up by her waist. "It's over, Allen! Do you hear me?!"

Brittany suddenly lunged forward, and slapped Trisha in the jaw, making her shut up. Trisha gaped at her, holding her jaw.

"No," Brittany said coldly. "_Now_ it's over."

The guards began dragging Trisha away. She was struggling all she could, trying to get at Brittany.

"And it's ALVIN!" Alvin yelled as the guards escorted her out the door.

Dave and Miss Miller gaped at the two, not believing what just happened.

"So… You wrote that song for her?" Dave asked.

Alvin nodded, then turned to Brittany. "Hey, thanks for that."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she won't have to think twice about messing with you, anymore."

"Nah, I'm sure I'll get it Monday morning for sure." Alvin replied.

"Oh no you won't,"

"Yeah, I probably will."

Brittany got up closer to his face, smirking. "No, you won't."

He got in her face. "Yes, I will."

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Suddenly, without warning, Alvin gave her a peck on the lips, catching Brittany off guard. She put her hand over her mouth, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Guess I won this argument, huh?" He said, smiling. She merely nodded, not able to find her voice. A small cough could be heard, and they turned embarrassedly to the others, having momentarily forgotten they were standing there.

Simon rolled his eyes. "And you said there was nothing between you two."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meh… This idea came to me after listening to Let It Die by Three Days Grace. That's the song that Alvin sings. There's a link to a picture of the story in my profile, and a link to a video where Alvin is singing it. **


End file.
